Waga Kyu:Saisha, Waga Dorei
by Cat101495
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, 18, is the slave of Sakura Haruno, 18. Watch as their story unfolds in this forbidden love tale! Rest of summary in story
1. The Good Life

_**Waga Kyu:Saisha, Waga Dorei**_

**Author's Note: **This story is not cannon meaning it is not like the actual _Naruto _and _Naruto: Shippuden_ story. But, then again, are there any fan fiction stories that are cannon?

**Title Names Note: **Each Chapter Title is a song title that can fit the ideas of the chapter. The songs themself hardly fit the chapter, but their titles are perfect for my chapters.

**Summary: **After a depression hit the village of Konoha, the Haruno Family is the one with the most money. Along with many servants who wish to earn money for themselves and their family, Uchiha Sasuke, 18, works for them, Sakura Haruno, 18, in particular. But, despite his work for them, he doesn't earn any money. Why, because he isn't a servant of choice... He is a _slave_ by force. Watch as the story of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke unfold and as the obstacles around them keep them from one another.

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**The Good Life**_

**Setting(s): **Haruno Mansion

_**Normal POV**_

"You! Uchiha! Come here!"

The master of the Haruno estate called to the young man.

The master, Hoishiko Haruno, was an older man with _some_ redish-gray hair, blue green eyes, and round. He was on the shorter side and his eyes were always focused and stern, little to no happiness ever seen in them.

He was the father and thus the lord of the Haruno Estate. And thusmore, the master of all of his servants.

He stands out in his open field only about 20 meters from his house and 15 meters from the forest that he also owns.

The fields themselves were grassy with trees all about, making it look lush and fertile.

Standing just away from the woods, Hoishiko crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently, looking back down the path toward his house.

The roads are dirt and lead to the back of his house and around that towards the front where the wrap around porch is and the stables for Lord Haruno's two horses.

Walking down the path towards his master, the servant that Hoishiko called for arrives.

He walks at a fast pace, not wanting to master to have to wait for him.

When he arrives, he looks down at his superior,

"Yes, Sir?"

Lord Haruno looks up to the young man.

He had taken him only a week ago as his own servant, the former family he worked for selling him to get money after the Depression hit.

Lord Haruno has the most money now and many people from many families work for him, living in the Servants' Quarters a little ways away from his mansion.

This man, this Uchiha, he had seen for years with multiple families, always wondering when he would get this splendid worker for his own.

Now was finally that time!

Lord Haruno looked up to the raven haired boy,

"Good, Sasuke. You are finally here... Well, today, you are going to be working in the stables and tending to the horses, assisting the maid, and, if you finish early, helping my daughter.

Sasuke arched his eye brows. unsure if he heard his master right,

"Wait, I get the stables and the maid, but, did you say your daughter?"

Lord Haruno nodded,

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Sasuke shook his head, his face going blank,

"No, Sir. I just wanted to be sure I understood."

Lord Haruno nodded, walking back towards his house, gesturing for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke kept pace with the older man, listening to him explain his work in more detail.

When Lord Haruno reached the wooden stairs for his back poarch, he stopped, saying to the young raven,

"Oh, and Sasuke... Remember... You _have_ to do all I say... Isn't that right?... My _slave?_"

Sasuke grimaced and looked to his feet, agreeing reluctantly,

"Yes, Sir..."

Lord Haruno laughed evilly for a moment and then walked in though the back door.

Sasuke balled his fists as he calmed down from the comment of 'slave'

He was merely a young boy of only eighteen.

He was tall and had spikey, ebony black hair that was almost shoulder length.

He, despite being a _slave_, had a strong, muscular, _sexy_ build about him.

He wore his blue tank top and white shorts, it being the middle of the summer and all!

He turned away from the house his _master_ lived in and looked at the yard that the Harunos held meetings for the servants for.

Th dirt pathway led three different ways; To the left towards his and the servant's quarters, forward to the stage that Lord Haruno annouced important things to the servants to and, in rare cases, whipped his servants who did not do what they were told, and to the right leading back to the forest and the around to the front of the house.

Sasuke looked at the stage, remembering his first day there.

One of the servants, Kiba Inuzuka, a child of the well known Inuzuka Family who is working here for only a year to earn some money for his family, was whipped for trying to flirt with one of the two maids.

Sasuke had seen the maids only once and it was the same day that Kiba was whipped. Otherwise, he had only met Lord Haruno and the other servants.

He had avoided becoming friends with any of them, but he considered them close enough for if he ever got into a fix and needed their help.

There were about ten servants, each from different families and all hoping to do this almost like a summer job.

Or more like a part time job they all have contracts to live here and work here for atleast a year.

Indentured servants, working for someone with money to help pay for their own mistakes and families.

But none of them would be here this time next year.

Only Sasuke.

Sasuke, unlike all the others, was the only _slave_.

He did not have a family that he would be doing this for, he did not earn money for his work, and he did not have the same rights as the others.

Many years ago, Sasuke became a slave, and to this day, he has been one, working for various families and earning nothing for his work.

However, now, during this time of Depression, everyone else is more similar to him.

Normally, like years past, you would only see about three people working for one household, only those families who actually owned _only_ slaves had more.

Sasuke would work in houses and sometimes be the only worker, sometimes having one partner.

But now he has many others to help so he doesn't have to do it all alone.

However, it still doesn't make any difference in the fact that he will not have the same rewards in a years time.

Sasuke walked down the right path and took another right turn to head towards the front of the house by the stables.

Walking around the back of the building and to the front, stacks of hay waited for him.

He frowned at them, wishing he had some help, but dealing with it was he put his hands on either side of the square of hay on the top.

The front of the house had a small river running across it, an equally small bridge connecting the Haruno's Mansion to the rest of their territory.

This river was only a few meters away form Sasuke, he could just take a few steps and wade in it if he pleased.

But, then again, Lord Haruno would probably reprimand him for leaving his work even once.

The trees that were around the house gave way enough so a larger path big enough for a carrage could pass through.

The Haruno Mansion was far in the woods but not so far that you couldn't reach the main town of the Hidden Leaf.

But, it _was_ far enough away so you would never know what happens within its perimiters.

Sasuke, hauling in the fourth of the seven hay squares, looked to his left at the big, mahogany wood mansion.

The front poarch was a wrap around with a stone fance surrounding it as well.

The mansion had three floors, but Sasuke had yet to see any of them.

The chimney at the top of the house had smoke coming out of it from a fire or the stove possibly.

The windows were just above the the other, almost stacked like the hay that he was carrying.

He diverted his gaze from the house when he heard the horses whinney.

He rolled his eyes, carrying the hay back in.

The horse that was making noise was Netami*, a dark brown and white horse with golden mane.

(*Netami-Envy)

He put the hay down infront of it, putting his hand on it's neck, stroking it and trying to soothe it.

It calmed down like his intentions, lowing down to eat at the hay before it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at it.

He hated horses... He saw them as useless or atleast a prized object of richer people who bought useless items to just show how rich they were.

Can't you see just how much he hated working in _here?_

He walks outside to get the last few stacks of hay.

He looks at his worn out shoes as he goes over to it.

Picking up the stack of the tan straw, he walks back towards the stables.

The walls are made of a dun coloured stone, jutting out on the front next to the arch way that is the entrance.

The interior, as he enters it, is also the same dun colour stones.

The horses stand in their wooden pens, trotting in place impatiently as if they _know_ he is a slave.

Sasuke glares at the horse named Netami, walking over to the silent, but still angry mare, Arekarashi*, a pure black female horse.

(*Arekarashi-Want)

Sasuke drops the hay infront of her, looking at her shiny mane.

It is of similar colour to his hair.

He pets it, a crooked expression on his face as he imagins himself on a horse.

Like he was many years ago.

"He-he, I don't think you're quite done yet, sir."

Sasuke jumps at the sound of the calm voice.

High, soprano laughter fills the space he is in.

He turns around only to see the black silohette against the shining of the sun on the river behind her.

He arches and eye brow and cocks his head to the side, walking out to try to see who this was.

The girl is just shorter than him, her arms behind her back.

When Sasuke is out of the stable and closer to her, he can see she is wearing a light coloured tank top and very _short_ white shorts.

Sasuke looks over her body.

It is thin but not so thin that she looks under weight or anorexic.

Her skin is smooth and flawless, a pale colour like his own.

Her hair is short and pink, coming up just above her shoulders.

Sasuke checks her out some more, thinking to himself,

_I heard that the maids were pretty, but, this one... She's beautiful!_

Sasuke looks at the hay to his right, then back to the girl,

"So you're the maid? I think _you're_ early."

The girl's eyes widen and she shakes her head, her mouth an O.

She looks so innocent and cute.

She smiles and bites her lower lip,

"I think _you_ are mistaken... I'm not the maid... I'm Sakura..."

Sasuke tilts his head again, thinking,

_Sakura? I know that name... But where...? OH SHIT!_

He goes over to her, taking her hands and shaking them quickly,

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss Haruno! I didn't know it was you! This is the first time I've ever actually _seen_ you before!"

Sakura looks at him and, after a few more moments of his appologizes, blushes.

Face florid, she smiles at him, telling him to stop.

He looks at her then to the ground, tensing up.

Sakura bends down to try to see his eyes,

"What are you doing?"

Shocked, he opens his eyes and relaxes, looking to her,

"I thought you would hit me for such a horrible mistake?"

Sakura smiles,

"Oh, no! Don't worry about that! I won't tell!"

She smiles at him, eyes closed, showing her white teeth.

Sasuke looks at her, flustered, but, then, smiles himself.

Sasuke looks back at the hay that is still left for him.

Pointing at it with his thumb, he says to Sakura,

"I have to finish this up first, then I'll be able to help you, Miss Haruno."

Sakura opens her eyes and nods,

"Okay."

Sasuke walks over to it and picks it up, the biggest and heaviest one for last.

_Typical..._

As he struggles to pick it up, Sakura walks over to him,

"Do you want some help?"

He looks to her, huffing as he sets it back down on the ground.

Smiling once, he says to her,

"Thank you."

She grins back as she goes over to the opposite side of the hay square.

Lifting it up, they walk it backwards into the stable.

Then, with Sakura walking backwards now, they try to put it in the corner.

But, as they are about to put it down, Sakura's leg slips and both of them fall to the ground.

Sasuke looks up, taking his face out of the hay scattered across the floor now.

But, when he looks up, all he sees is Sakura's chest.

He pushes himself up to hover over her.

She is dazed, hay covering her whole body.

Sasuke chuckles, Sakura laughs out loud.

Sakura props herself up so she is on her arms as well, looking up at the raven.

She is so close to him, so close that, inside, she is shocked and intimidated.

But, she _likes_ this feeling.

Sasuke lowers his head, laughing quietly.

Then, abruptly, they hear a growl come from the archway.

The two teens look over and gasp in shock at the sight of Hoishiko Haruno.

Sakura pulls herself out from under Sasuke, leaving him there on the ground alone, face distraught with remorse.

Sakura goes over to him,

"Father. It's not what it looked like!"

Hoishiko turns his glare from Sasuke to Sakura,

"Silence, child! He has tried to take advantage of you, he will _**not**_ be excluded from the consequences!"

Sakura takes his arm,

"Father!"

He slaps her hand away going over to Sasuke.

Sasuke just watches him as he draws nearer.

Then, grabbing him by the spike of his hair, Lord Haruno takes Sasuke out of the stables and starts to drag him out around back.

Sasuke yells, pain from being pulled by his hair.

He cries out to Lord Haruno,

"SIR! It was a mistake! We fel-AH! We fell! That's it! I would nev-AHH! Never take advantage of her! I wouldn't touch her! AHHH!"

Sasuke, finally out back, was thrown onto the stage that he saw Kiba get whipped on.

Lord Haruno glared at him from the ground, saying to him,

"Take off your shirt, boy! I'll be back in a second."

Sasuke looked to him, mouth agape as Hoishiko went over to the side of the house and walked back with a whip with four tails on it in hand.

Lord Haruno went around the back of the stage to the stairs and, with Sasuke still wearing his shirt, bent down and ripped his from his body.

Sasuke, now shirtless, tried to get up once more to try and explain what happened,

Only to be kicked down and flipped over.

On his hands and knees, he looked up as the servants gathered 'round to watch.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's terrified figure as a woman with longer pink hair and pink eyes, probably Lady Haruno, held her.

Sasuke tried one last time,

"I wasn't trying to touch her, I swea-"

Then he realeased a blood curtling scream as he was whipped across his bare back.

His arms gave out as he was whipped once more.

The tassels at the ends of the whip tore at his skin, ripping his body.

He screamed for five minutes as the pain imensed.

The servants that gathered around watched this display, all wondering what kind of wrong this boy must have done to get whipped so much.

After ten minutes, when Lord Haruno finished whipping the young Uchiha, he put the bloody whip on the ground and picked him up by his hair again.

Sasuke was moaning from pain, releasing whimpers when he was moved.

Lord Haruno's face was next to Sasuke's.

Sasuke, just barely opening his left eye to look at him, watched as Lord Haruno glared at him.

Then, with a grimace on his face, Hoishiko Haruno said to Sasuke in a menacing voice, quietly for only Sasuke to hear,

"Now listen here, Sasuke... I like you, you are my only slave and I don't wish to kill you today... But, you are just that, a _slave_. You will not do what you did to my daughter again. She is a noble, you are not... Not anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned his head as best as he could to look at him,

"How... How do you know that?"

Lord Haruno smirked,

"I remember things. Those of your age would not know, but those of my age would know all about you and your former family... But..."

He thrust his head to the ground, standing upright and saying to him,

"You are not a noble, you are not even a peasant! You are less than a servant, you are the of the lowest class there is, you are a slave. So, don't try that again with my daughter. You will continue to work for her, but, if you slip up again, you will be punished worse than you just were!"

He looked up at all the servants that gathered to watch.

Then, directing his anger at them, he yelled,

"Get back to work!"

Then, with excited remarks, the servants scattered.

Lord Haruno looked down at Sasuke's bleeding back.

Calling out again,

"Sakura! Come and tend to him!"

Sakura flinched, but ran over to him.

Hopping up onto the stage, she picked up Sasuke gently, being cautious of all the red, gorey slashes on his back.

Then, helping him manage to stand up, she carried him down the back of the stairs and back down the dirt path that led around to the front.

Sakura hurried to get him to the river, to wash off the blood atleast.

When they passed the stables, Sakura put him down on the bank's sand.

He had his legs bent open and his arms on the ground by his sides.

Standing up and holding her hands out in a gesture to stay, she said,

"Wait here! I'll go get a bucket and some cloth! I'll be right back!"

Sasuke looked at her then to the water going by infront of him.

Sakura frowned and ran towards the front of her house, rushing in to get the supplies she needed to help heal him

Sasuke remained there, thinking to himself to keep the pain at bay until Sakura returned.

He thought about how none of the other families he worked for _whipped_ their servants.

_This guy was crazy_

_It was an honest mistake!_

_Has anyone else ever been whipped because of Sakura?_

But, most of all, the on thing that kept coming to his mind was,

_How does he know of my origins?_

No one from his other families knew where he came from...

Everyone just thought that he was some kid from some nomadic family who wanted to stay in a place rather than continue moving.

No one ever actually _knew_.

He heard foot falls running toward him, and he would turn around to see if it was Sakura if it wouldn't cause his back to tear from the already open wounds.

But, when Sakura was next to him, she dipped the bucket under the water and, once pulled out, submerged the cloth into it.

When that was soaked, Sakura ringed it out to make it damp and said to Sasuke,

"This might hurt..."

He nodded, tensing up.

Then, the cold cloth was pressed to his back, causing him to scream.

Sakura pulled away, looking at him, terrified that she might have hurt him more.

Sasuke turned his head to face her,

"Don't... Stop... I know it'll help, just..."

He winced as another wave of pain coursed through him.

Hurrying to finish, he said,

"Just don't press so hard..."

Sakura nodded, rinsing the cloth in the river and pressing it to his back lightly.

Sasuke moaned softly as she moved it down his gashes.

Then, Sakura put her hand on his forearm, he turned his head to her.

She was frowning at him,

"I'm gonna pour the bucket on you to remove the blood that is drying... Okay?"

He nodded,

" 'Kay... Just... Make it quick..."

He tensed up again, preparing for the water.

Then, it was poured on him, leaving stinging sensations at every cut.

He balled his fists, clenching his teeth as he tried not to cry out.

Sakura winced.

Then, when she looked to his back again, she gasped aloud.

Sasuke opened his eyes and asked her,

"Miss Haruno? How bad is it?"

Sakura shook her head,

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Sasuke!"

He nodded, thinking,

_That's how bad it is... Wait-_

He raised his head and asked,

"You knew my name? But I don't think I told you it?"

Sakura chuckled behind him,

"Yeah, you didn't... I just knew it because when my father found you, he said your name alot. He always said things like,"

Then she imitated her father's voice in a mocking way,

" 'Sasuke Uchiha! I finally have Sasuke Uchiha to work for me! Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! I have Uchiha Sasuke to work for me!'"

Sasuke chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Sakura burst out into laughter, taking her hand away from Sasuke's back for a moment.

Sasuke smiled down at the water infront of him, watching as the red liquid that came from him flowed into the larger body of water and was swept away with the current.

Sakura continued to press the cloth to his back, slowly and quietly.

Then, after a few minutes, Sakura suddenly asked him,

"How old are you, Sasuke?"

Taken by surprise, he answered cautiously,

"Eighteen... Why?"

She shrugged,

"Just curious... But, I'm eighteen too. My birthday was in March. March 28th."

Sasuke arched his eye brows,

"Wow... I wouldn't have suspected that you were older than me... My birthday was a few weeks ago, July 23rd..."

Sakura chuckled,

"Well than it's another reason for you to listen to me because I'm your elder-"

Sasuke smirked,

"Che! Only by a few months!"

Sakura chuckled, going onto her knees to try and get the cuts by his shoulders from an upward angle.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to talk to keep Sasuke's mind from the stinging pain coming from his back.

They learned alot about each other in that short amount of time.

And, by the time that Sakura and finished dressing most of Sasuke's wounds, they had come to know almost everything about each other!

Now, it is night time, most of the time they spent together was for helping his wounds... The rest just talking. (^-^)

Sakura stood up and held her hand out for Sasuke when she did all she could for his back.

He took her hand eagerly.

When Sakura hauled him up, they smiled at each other and began to walk back towards the back of the house and to the Servant's Quarters'.

Sakura had her hand around Sasuke's waist, his left arm across her shoulders.

When they were around the back of the house, Sakura stopped Sasuke and pointed up at the middle balcony of the two in back, the bigger of the two,

"That one is my balcony."

Sasuke looked at it and then to Sakura,

"That one is _yours?_"

She nodded,

"Hai! It's all mine and can only be accessed through my room."

Sasuke redircted his gaze to it again, thinking of having a balcony and just a _room_ to yourself...

Like he did such a long time ago...

He aimed his head back down at Sakura,

"Let's continue..."

Sakura nodded and they started to go back towards the Cabin that was his and two others'.

They walked down the left path and came to face the three Servant Cabins'.

Sasuke's was the one with dun, brown, and green stones, the closest cabin.

Sakura walked Sasuke over to the sliding doors that were lite just barely by a light hanging over it off the wall.

Sakura looked at it in digust, Sasuke watched her curiously,

"Miss Haruno?"

Sakura glanced at him,

"It's freakin' _disgusting_ that my father makes the servants live in such conditions!"

Sasuke chuckled at her choice of words and the two of them walked in.

It would be understandable why Sakura hated it.

The walls were barely covered, having little amounts of paint left on them.

And the floors! There was none! No carpet, tile, wood, nothing! Just grass!

There were three beds per cabin, four in one.

They were at different corners of the rooms, each owner of the bed having a choice in bed spread and pillows.

The bathroom was in a small corner of the room and it was the size of a half bath, having the lowest and cheapest kinds of bathroom apparel.

Sakura made a sound to show her distaste and walked Sasuke over to the only bed with soild coloured blankets.

Sakura set him down on it, Sasuke whimpered as he was moved.

His bed spread was black silk and the pillows were black as well.

Sakura squirmed out from under his arm and stood up right and watched him as he rested his left arm on his left knee which was up.

Sakura frowned at him, wanting to appologize for her father's... Well, for _everything!_

But, instead, she leaned down and gave his a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke gasped but let her, closing his eyes happily.

Then, Sakura let go of him and left, going back to her own house.

Sasuke sighed with content.

Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka, who shared the room with Sasuke, saw the whole thing.

Shikamaru Nara was of the Nara Family, they owned most of the forests in Konohagakure except here.

But, still with the Depression and not alot of ways to currently earn money from their mass arrays of forests, he works here.

They looked at Sasuke confusedly.

Sasuke looked over at them, just as bewildered,

"What?"

Kiiba laughed at him,

"And _I_ got whipped for hitting on a_ maid_! So you were whipped for hitting on little miss _princess!_"

Sasuke glared at him, growling,

"_Don't_ call her that!"

Kiba burst out into obnoxious laughter, Shikamaru shaking his head at his display of idocy.

Sasuke's lip twitched as he grabbed his pillow and threw straight at Kiba,

Causing Kiba to hit the wall trying to avoid it, Sasuke smirked and held out his hand,

"Now, give me back my pillow for I can't move more than this."

Kiba turned his slits of eyes to Sasuke, staring at Sasuke, pissed off,

"Make me!"

Shikamaru hit Kiba in the back of the head and took the pillow and walked over to Sasuke, tossing it in his lap,

"Here... Stop being so troublesome..."

Sasuke chuckled once and put the pillow back at the head of his bed.

Kiba faked a frown at Shikamaru, asking sarcastically.

"Are you taking his side now?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, going back to his bed to go to sleep.

Kiba smirked it off, and pulled the covers over his head, saying to Sasuke,

"Can you turn off the light? The switch is closest to you!"

Sasuke's face became stoic as he flicked it off.

Flipping over onto his stomach, he put his arms under the pillow and resting his chin on it, not being able to sleep on his back.

Sasuke thought back on today...

But he really thought about what Kiba said...

The 'Hitting on' part mostly...

He wasn't 'hitting on' Sakura.

He didn't see it as with any use!

Yes, he thought she was beautiful, pretty much _all_ the guys here did...

And, yes again, she is an _amazing_ person; Kind, sweet, innocent, helpful, caring, playful, smart, sexy-

Sasuke shook his head, growling into the pillow.

_No! I _don't_ like her like that! She is my master's _daughter!_ I _can't_ like her like that!_

Sasuke turned his head to the right to look at the clock just above the door.

He frowned when all he could see was Sakura's beautiful face.

_I'm just a _slave..._ She's a noble... But..._

He thought about how he felt everytime she touched him today, how he could feel her smoothe, soft skin against his...

_She's perfect..._

_And..._

_I'm flawed..._

Sasuke closed his eyes as realization hit him;

He _liked_ her...

He had a crush on her and he could not help it!

Sasuke squinted his eyes and fell asleep, seeing Sakura's face, hearing her voice, feeling her touch...

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Chapter 1: The Good Life

Artitst: Three Days Grace


	2. Seize The Day

_**Waga Kyu:Saisha, Waga Dorei**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Seize The Day**_

**Setting(s): **Haruno Mansion

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Should we wake him up?"

A voice came through my mind.

"I don't know... But, _damn_ those cuts are _nasty!"_

Another voice exclaimed.

I was _mostly_ asleep in my bed, my hands under the pillow and my stomach ontop of the blankets.

I squinted my eyes tighter, turning my head away from the voices.

Then I could distinguish Kiba's annoying laughter.

I growled into the pillow, rolling over onto my side to face away from him and, most likely, Shikamaru,

Only to remember a moment too late that my back was still raw.

Suddenly being upright in the bed, I screamed out in pain.

"AHHHHH!"

After expressing my hurt after a few minutes, I turned to Kiba, kicking him in his shin, causing him to keel over and whine.

Standing up and looming over him, I growled at him,

"Stop whining, you baby! _I_ was _whipped_ yesterday! You were a week ago, you healed! So, shut up!"

Shikamaru just watched as Kiba rolled around on the ground, crying crocodile tears.

Then, shaking his head in disgust, he looked at me, saying in his bored, monotone voice,

"About your cuts..."

I turned my gaze to him, curious.

Shikamaru put his hands in the pockets of his slacks after pulling his baggy tank top down a bit,

"Maybe you should request today off? Rest in bed? Or atleast see if you can work _inside_?"

I straightened up and blinked twice, thinking about that alternative to working.

_Working inside...? I_ guess_ that's better than hauling stuff around today..._

I bit my lip, looking down at Kiba as he looked back up at us with a crooked smile, trying not to laugh about something.

Arching my eye brow, I answered Shikamaru,

"Yeah, but only if Lord Haruno says so first or if I _really_ need to..."

Glaring back down at Kiba, I asked,

"And, why the hell are you so happy?"

Kiba laughed again, getting onto his knees and saying below his breath,

"Did you know you...?"

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to my face,

"Excuse me? What was that, I couldn't catch it."

Kiba smiled at me, trying not to laugh in my face,

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I arched my eye brow again at him, curiously asking,

"So...?"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, chuckling,

"Yeah, ain't that right, Shikamaru? Him talking about,"

He redirected himself to look at me, saying in a mocking tone,

" '_Sakura, Sakura... Oooh... Sakura-chan!'_ "

Eyes going white, I dropped him to the ground again, kicking him after he hit impact.

Shikamaru smirked for a moment and then recomposed himself.

I turned to him, disbelief on my face,

"I didn't say _that_... Did I?"

Shikamaru chuckled once and then, still in his emotionless voice, replied,

"Not _exactly_... But... You did call her 'Sakura-chan' alot... And... uh... God, you're troublesome..."

I bit my lower lip, feeling embarassed and _needing_ to know,

" 'And'?"

Shikamaru shook his head and Kiba answered from below,

"It sounded like you had a very, _very_ wet dream!"

White eyed, I growled and kicked him in the stomach and then in his 'most sensitive' place that should _never(!)_ be kicked.

After that, Shikamaru left the cabin, fear of my anger being directed at him. Kiba began to _really_ cry, cursing at me and calling me many obscenities.

Kneeling down infront of my bed, I pulled out the chest that held my clothes, taking out a loose, baggy tank top that wouldn't aggitate my wounds much.

I pulled it on and looked down at Kiba, saying to him in a menacing tone,

"And don't you _dare_ let a word of this slip through to Lord or Lady Haruno. Especially not to Miss Haruno! Got it?"

Kiba was biting his lip so much that a little trickle of blood came from his mouth.

I shook my head, annoyed by him.

I left the room, walking out to the dirt path that led back around to the back of the house.

The tree leaves just above the Servants' Cabins were swaying lazily in the wind, sunlight flittering through them and hitting the ground in golden flecks. The dirt and grass around the stone cabins moved to and fro just slightly, making them feel soft and crispy against your feet at the same time. The sound of the river running around the front of the house echoed back to here, making this scene even more peaceful.

I sighed, feeling at bliss just by this one moment of serenity.

But, it would have to end.

I began to walk right down the path to the back of the house to get my orders for today.

I walked passed the caramel trunks of the maple trees, coming up to a line by the stage in the middle of the yard... The place I was whipped at...

I came into place behind Chouji Akimichi of the Akimichi Family.

Chouji was round and had messy light brown hair.

The Akimichi Family is major in supplying food but alot of their profits have become less as people have been buying less food because of their skyrocketed prices.

But, Chouji began working here a few months before me.

Behind me came Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan.

He was just a little shorter than with _long_ dark brown hair, white eyes, a Clan trait of his.

The Hyuga Clan used to be the strongest and richest of the families in Konoha, but, now _he_ was a servant!

I found it quite ironic because a few years ago, _I_ worked for him.

But, now he works just the way I did...

So... Other than Lord and Lady Haruno, Neji would be the only one to know I'm a slave...

Yeah... No one knows about it, not even Sakura!

But, Lord Haruno said that he doesn't want anyone to know because he thinks they would turn on me and reject working with me, thinking they would be classified as a slave if they worked along side of me.

But, Neji was told, no, _ordered_ not to spill it to _anyone_.

So, he just plays dumb...

The line was moving quickly, Chouji being told his duties as of now.

But, as I wait, I look around at the yard.

I look at the forrest behind the stage, how all the leaves seem to be conjoined as one entity and moving in an erotic way.

The chapel, that the Harunos use instead of leaving their territory. The walls are a pinkish brick, the two floors having a large stainglass window of a Sakura tree in spring time swaying connecting the two floors, the pew chairs visible through the windows and the fence just around the dirt path making it look so fancy and formal.

None of the servants ever went in there, none having a desire to!

Especially me...

I am _not_ religious and I don't have anything to pray for...

All the things that I desire I _will_ get one day...

I can see flashes of a man with black hair in a ponytail, lines going down his cheeks, his red, Sharingan eyes blazing.

I clench my fist as I walk up to the stage to recieve my duties of today.

I look up at Lord Haruno as he looks at a sheet of paper on a clip board.

Without looking at me, he asks,

"Name?"

I sigh,

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Then, suddenly, his eyes pop up to look at me, a smile crawling across his face,

"Oh! Sasuke, my boy! I'm happy you are here! I have something special for you to do today."

He looked to Neji behind me, saying to him,

"Hyuga Neji, you will be taking Sasuke's place in the stables today."

Neji's white eyes widened for a moment, but then he nodded, going off in that direction.

Lord Haruno called out to the rest of the servants as I looked over my shoulder at them,

"The rest of you, to the forest to take in the wood and tend to the crops! Go!"

They all nodded and headed out, talking amongst each other.

Then, with just Lord Haruno and I, he put his arm across my shoulders, walking me over to the back of his house.

As we walked, he said,

"Sasuke, because of your injuries, you are going to be avoiding all heavy duty assignments for about a week... Because, well, as you can tell, I actually do regret whipping you so much, ha-ha-ha!"

I just keep my eyes on his as he continues when we reach the foot of the stairs leading into the back of his house.

He wipes his eyes as if to wipe away tears,

"Oh... But, ahem... You will be working in the house during this week, 'kay?"

My eye brows furrowed and I looked to the sliding door at the top of the stairs,

"But, Sir... I've never been in your home before... What am I to do?"

He shrugs at me, removing his arm from my stinging shoulders,

"Well, just ask my wife or daughter, today and for the next week _they_ are your masters... So... Learn what to do from them... You and the two maids will be helping them... So, go, go! Get to work."

He chuckled once at me as if it were an inside joke.

I watched him cautiously as he walked away, expecting to get a 'playful' smack to my back and be laughed at for my incapability.

But, when his laughter grew quiet and I was there alone, I sighed and looked at the door again.

Groaning, I put my hand on the railings and pulled myself up to the sliding screen.

When infront of it, I frowned, placing my hand lightly on the handle.

Then, after a few seconds, I pulled it open and slipped in.

Closing it quickly behind me, I looked down the long hall before me.

The walls were a golden tile with dark brown tiles bordering the top.

The floors were of a diamond design having beige and golden-brown tiles.

The hall went down a few meters and then turned left into what was most likely a kitchen.

I knew it was kitchen because, just before the turn, there were about five counter tops, one having a sink and another having a fancy microwave.

I took one step forward and then stopped myself, sitting on the ground to take off my shoes, not wanting to be rude to my master's wife and all!

Once my shoes were off, I stood back up, keeping them in hand.

I walked up the corridor and rounded the corner into the lavish kitchen.

The counters were dark brown or mahogany with black marble tops and put in a way that they made top sections that each had an island-like design about them. In the island closest to me, the fridgerator and another microwave and many tools for cooking that seemed more for show than for actual use were scattered neatly across the tops. The island on the far side of the room had the stove and, still, many cooking tools and small appliances.

I walked over to the closest island and, leaning across the top of the counter, flicked at the pans hanging from the ceiling over it.

A giddy grin spread across my face for a moment until I looked at the door in the middle of the two islands.

It was large and fancy with an American design of using a knob to open the door which was made of imported stone.

There was also a slot for mail, making it look like an American front door rather than a Japanese bedroom door.

Keeping my eyes on it, I walked around the counters toward it.

When I was directly infront of it, I put my hand on the knob, but, then after thinking that I might not be allowed in here without permission, removed my hand from the black metalic knob and knocked on the stone.

I waited for a minute before knocking again,

But instead of silence, I got a drowsy response back saying,

"Five more minutes, Mom?"

I arched my eye brows and smiled, thinking,

_'Mom'?_

I shook my head, answering the tired voice in a sarcastic tone with,

"Sorry, sweetie, time to get up..."

Then, with a gasp and a thud, things behind the door became hectic and I just was itching to know what the hell was happening!

But then the knob turned and I backed up a few steps to see.

Sakura's head came out from the small space she opened with the door, her body not visible.

But, inwardly stuttering, I could see some of her bare leg and her bare collar bone.

_I think I shouldn't have woken her up..._

She looked over me, shock and awe on her face.

Then, coming back to my eyes, she asked,

"Wha- What are you doing in here, Sasuke-kun?"

I chuckled once and pointed over my shoulder with my thumb,

"You father said that I'd be working inside because of my wounds and that I'd-"

I stopped short, thinking for a second and then asking Sakura myself,

"Did you call me 'Sasuke_-kun'_?"

Her mouth became a small O and she blushed a deep red, looking to my feet,

"Uh... Aa... Sorry..."

I shook my head at her,

"No, no! Don't be Miss Haruno! You can call me anything you want... _Anything!"_

She smiled at me and said,

"Wait there for a moment, okay?"

I tilted my head at her and leaned back against the counters.

Sakura's door closed and I began to wait for her.

Only for that to be short lived when Lady Haruno walked into the kitchen and gasped at me.

I just watched her as she put her hand over her heart and laughed a very high pitched, naselly laugh.

She waved her hand at me in a dismissive way,

"Oh! I didn't expect you to be there! Silly me!"

I grinned at her like how an adult grins at a naive child.

_So _this_ was Lady Haruno... Hn..._

She was about the same size as Sakura, just a little shorter, and she had the same skin colour as her.

Her hair was a long, flowing, wavey pink and her eyes were also pink and sparkling.

She had redish blush and light green eye shadow, making her face seem to appear as young as Sakura's.

And, from what I have heard about her and have personally experienced, she is a happy, childish, and easilly excitable person.

_Kinda peppy, but atleast not _too_ peppy!_

I chuckled once and looked back at the door Sakura was in.

Lady Haruno looked at it too and smiled, saying to me,

"That is my daughter, Sakura's, room."

I nodded once, answering back politely,

"I know... I actually accidently woke her up... She thought I was _you_."

She then burst out into laughter, causing me to smile again.

Then, she walked over to me and put her hands on my cheeks, making me look at her.

She moved my head in many directions, looking over me.

Then, letting go, she said to me,

"I'm sorry that my Hoishiko whipped you so hard... I haven't seen him make someone bleed like that in a long, _long_ time! But... Hm... You are quite a handsome young man!"

Then, putting her hands on her hips, she asked me,

"How old are you and what's your name?"

I laughed once,

"I'm eighteen and I'm Uchiha Sasuke..."

Then her face became appalled and she gasped,

"Did you say '_Uchiha _Sasuke'?"

I nodded slowly and cautiously making her intake again.

Then, suddenly, Sakura's door swung open and she stepped out and looked at me and her mother, eye brows arched curiously.

I took my confused eyes from her mother and looked at Sakura, close to gasping myself.

She was wearing pink short shorts and a pink sports bra.

I looked away, trying not to blush... Which is rare for me anyways...

But, after Sakura looked at me, she looked to her mother,

"Um... Okay...? But, yeah, I'm going to show Sasuke the house and then he can be my personal servant for today, right?"

Lady Haruno, hands covering her mouth and wide eyed, nodded slowly and subtly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took my hand, walking us out of the kitchen and into a living room-like area.

The carpet was denim blue and the walls were white with light brown, cream panels. Along the wall was a fireplace with red bricks and marble mantle. Infront of the fireplace was a long, red couch and two red loveseats on wither side of that. Behind the loveseat forthest from us was a flight of golden, amber stairs leading up to the second floor. Past that was a small indentation for an adjoined room having two small, dark brown wooden bookcases and another red loveseat and two small red chairs of the same design.

I marvled at it as Sakura pulled me along towards the upward stairs.

Then, once we made it up the flight and out of range form her mother's hearing, Sakura turned to me, pouting.

But, as she watched me, I was looking about the open room that was obviously the dining room.

The floors were a smooth pale wood and the walls were dark brown and cream panels. The space around the stairs was surrounded by a beige stone fencing and, to our left was a long table with six chairs for people to sit at. Across from us directly was a bay window showing Sakura's balcony which, from out angle showed me that there were two sepparate stair ways leading up to it, one on each side of the balcony. Across from the dining table and along the same wall as the bay window was a door that led to most likely another bedroom. To our right was another amber stairway going upstairs and another indent to another room that I could not see.

I turned around to look at the square room that was probably the bathroom.

Sakura tapped my shoulder making me look back at her.

She frowned and said to me,

"Please don't talk to my mother..."

I furrowed my eye brows at her, asking and grinning,

"Why? Am I _that_ bad to be around?"

Sakura's face remained serious so I shook my head and put my hands on her shoulders,

"Really, is that wrong if I talk to her?"

Sakura looked at my hands and I could feel her shivering under my touch.

She then said in a shaky voice,

"Uh... Um... N-No... It's just..."

I took my hands from her shoulders and put them to her cheeks holding her steady,

"Calm down, Miss Haruno!"

She bit her lower lip and took and step backwards, climbing into the bay window and looking across the vast expanse of trees until that faded with the horizon.

I frowned, going over to sit across from her in the window, looking out at the greenery with her as she spoke,

"No... It's just that she is childish and wishes she was still a teen like me... So... She gossips and tends to be... Well, like an infatuated school-girl... And, honestly it is quite annoying!"

I nodded thinking of when I still was in school... I graduated a few years ago, working as a slave for most of that time, but, when I was in school many girls obssessed over me...

I understood her annoyance with that completely.

Sakura continued,

"I don't want her to start talking about _you!_ Especially to my father... If he starts to think you're 'hitting on me' again..."

She shook her head and looked at me sadly,

"I don't want to be the cause of you getting whipped again... I don't want to see you bleeding like that... Or worse..."

She looked down at our hands, the tips of our fingers touching.

Sakura then asked quietly,

"How is your back, anyways?"

I chuckled,

"It still hurts and the fact I never and still don't know what it looks like probably doesn't help... But, here, you tell me."

And with that, I turned my back to her and pull the back of my shirt up over my head so it pulled against the front of my neck.

Sakura gasped aloud, I flinched.

Trying to be slightly optimistic, I said,

"That bad, huh?"

She put her hand on my back causing me to shiver involuntarily, tracing lines and slicing forms, following the healing gashes on my back.

She stopped at my lower back where the pain hurt most.

I turned my head to her, asking,

"How bad is it right there?"

Sakura shook her head, keeping her eyes on the cut,

"It bled the most yesterday and this one will probably take the longest to heal and become a scar..."

She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth,

"I'm so sorry!"

She stood up and walked over to the upwards staircase, sitting on them, wiping at her eyes.

I closed my eyes tight and pulled my shirt back over me completely, inwardly cursing myself for being so stupid.

I got up myself and walked over to her, kneeling down on the floor infront of her, crossing my arms on my left knee.

Sakura looked at me morosly.

I furrowed my eye brows, cocking my head to the side,

"Don't be sorry, Miss Haruno... _I_ should be sorry... Will you stop crying?"

Sakura shook her head at me, asking,

"Why do you care so much?"

I grinned at her, standing up and holding out my hand for her.

She took it and I answered as I picked her up,

"Because I'm your personal slave today... And I see you as my only friend here..."

When she was upright, I took a small step back and finished,

"That's why."

Sakura smiled at me, walking around towards the adjoined room I could not see.

I followed her and she spoke,

"Come on, this is my break room..."

She pulled a key out of her back pocket and unlocked the swinging doors and walked in.

It was a small room with the same type of walls and floors. It had a red couch similar to the one downstairs and a coffee table. In the opposite side of that was a small personal bar with two bar stools. On the wall across from us was a small radio plugged into the wall.

Sakura leaned around me and locked the door, then went over to the bar and pulled out the makings for juice... Just juice, not alcohol(Sasuke: We _are_ only eighteen! We aren't _that_ mesed up!)

Sakura pulled out a sake bottle and put the powder for the juice into it, pouring water into it as well and shaking it up.

I sat in the stool across from her, watching as she made us juice.

When she handed me the sake bottle of juice, I asked her,

"Do you drink?"

She shook her head, making more juice for herself,

"No but I _do_ have actual sake here... I just don't drink it... My parents do."

I nodded, taking a sip of the juice which turned out to be grape.

Then Sakura sat next to me and we began to talk again like yesterday.

And that's all we did for the rest of the day...

We just talked.

We talked about the treatment and healing rate of my back, her little room here, her actual room, the third floor being her parent's floor, the pictures in her house and all the other artwork, and about her parents.

I learned that Sakura loved her mother as a mother but not as a friend and that, what made me concerned, she hated and was scared of her father.

I could understand why, but, a child should not be afraid of their parents, and I told her that.

And then she continued to tell me about how her father beat her as a child and how he always made her feel like she was worthless.

I could just kill him! But I wouldn't because Sakura said that she did_ need_ him...

But, that was all I did for the rest of the day.

Then, at about twelve midnight, Sakura walked me back to my cabin and said that she would actually have me doing 'real work' tomorrow.

With a smile, she left and let me go to sleep.

And when she left, I was so happy that it took me about an hour to go to sleep.

But, when I did, I didn't expect to have more dreams about her...

But, if I could...

I _wouldn't_ change them...

I liked them too much to want to change them.

I wanted to go to sleep seeing her face and wake up to her face...

I wanted this to happen as often as possible!

I just wanted to be with her for these next few days...

Atleast just to talk with her again...

She makes me happy in these times of depression...

She is happiness...

If there was anything to do...

It would be to seize the day...

I will next time I see her...

But, until then...

I yawned and fell asleep

Chapter 2: Seize The Day

Artitst: Avenged Sevenfold


	3. Think Twice

_**Waga Kyu:Saisha, Waga Dorei**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Think Twice**_

**Setting(s): **Haruno Mansion

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Wait! Where are _you_ going?"

Kiba called out to me as I turned towards Lord Haruno's house instead of the stage.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at Kiba's confused figure and walked around him to the line of growing people.

I looked back at Kiba too, rolling my eyes like Shikamaru did.

I walked up the stairs and to the sliding door when Neji answered Kiba as he walked past him to get in line behind Shikamaru,

"Didn't you hear? He is working for Lady and Miss Haruno now... Until his back is better..."

Neji turned his stone cold, white eyes at me, adding,

"He is their personal _slave _for that time."

He stressed the slave to imply, only for me to know, that he noticed that fact.

On the top stair, I turned and glared at him, retorting with,

"You're no better than me, Neji... And, isn't your cousin also here? Hinata Hyuga?"

Neji's eyes widened and then he returned my glare,

"Yes... Her and TenTen are the two maids..."

Both Neji and I looked at Kiba, asking at the same time,

"Which one did _you_ flirt with?"

Kiba's eyes were huge and he took a step back and away from Neji, clueing us in that it was _Hinata_ he was hitting on.

Neji's mouth dropped open and he walked to the line with Kiba, ordering him to _never_ do that to Hinata again.

I snickered at Kiba's stupidity and embarassment as I slid open the door to the hall leading to the kitchen.

But, when I walked in, I bumped into the girl we were just talking about.

Hinata Hyuga was a small girl with long blue-black hair and white eyes.

She was quiet and very shy, always asking for forgiveness and keeping to herself.

It was kinda cute in a childish way... But...

It's understandable why Kiba would hit on her, she was beautiful and nice...

But, Sakura-chan was more!

Hinata looked up to me, this being the first we seen each other since I started to work here.

When I worked for the Hyuga family, she knew me too... She always said that I was nice and was thankful that I helped her around when her father got mad at her.

So, I guess you could say we were friends... Or atleast close aquaintances.

Hinata looked up to me and gasped,

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing in here?"

When she said '_kun'_ it wasn't in an affectionate way, more of way to show she looked up to them... She reffered to everyone with an honorific... Girls are 'chan', guys are 'kun', and, in the case of her being the maid, her superiors are 'sama'.

I smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder and then sitting down on the floor to take off my shoes,

"You mean here as in the Haruno Territory or here as in the house?"

She twiddles her fingers and sits down infront of me,

"The house..."

I nod once, taking off my left shoe,

"Well, after I was whipped, I was given the order that I would work inside for the next week or two. So, I'm helping out you and TenTen, somewhat."

She nodded again, helping me up when my shoes were off.

When both upright, she looked back down the hall and said,

"Well, if you need to know, Sakura-sama is in her room and Rio-sama is on the top floor reading in her room..."

I nod, thinking that Sakura-chan might still be asleep or atleast just getting up.

Then Hinata goes to the door behind me and, as I'm about to take a step down the hall, I stop and take her forearm,

"Wait a minute... What are _you_ going to do?"

Hinata blushes and looks at my shoes in the corner inbetween the door and wall, saying,

"Uh-um... Lord H-Haruno wanted m-me outside t-today, Sasuke-kun..."

I shrug, letting go of her,

"Understandable... Oh, but, since you are going outside... Beware of Kiba... Despite my dislike of him, I don't think it would be fair if he got whipped again..."

Hinata nods quickly and I let go of her, letting her go out and go to Lord Haruno.

When I'm alone, I walk down the hall and turn left, heading towards Sakura-chan's door.

I knock on it, waiting for Sakura to answer.

I knock on it once more, waiting still.

No one answered after three more minutes.

Kind of feeling impatient and bored, I leaned closer to the door and said for Sakura to hear if she was awake,

"I'll come back later then?"

A shocked gasp came from behind the door and it swung open, causing me to fall in onto the floor.

The floors were beige carpet and the walls had dark brown panels on the bottom and many shades of red forming floral designs. Infront of me on the ground, was Sakura-chan's canopy bed, the curtains around it a see through pink and, of what I _could_ see of the bed, it had white pillows and pink blankets. On either side of the small room were archways leading out to either two separate rooms or into two different sides of the same large room.

Sakura-chan's bed was messy and there were a few pillows slipping off the bed. I look up at the walls and see that they incline on either side just before the archways to show that stairs are above them.

Sakura-chan looks down at me on the floor, pulling me into the room and then closing the door.

Still on the ground and on my stomach, I groan.

Sakura-chan gasps and helps me up.

Walking around the small space to the side of her bed, she pulls apart the curtains and lays me down on the bed.

I look up at the curtains and then to Sakura-chan's concerned face.

She frowns at me, helping me sit up in the bed.

Pushing her hands away, I say,

"I can do it myself... I'm fine."

Sitting up the rest of the way on my own, I look to her,

"What's got you so jumpy?"

Sakura-chan frowns again, glancing at the ground,

"I thought you were my mom again... I didn't want to talk to her again..."

I cock my head to the side,

"Why? Did you get into a fight or something?"

She shakes her head at me,

"N-not really... It's just... One of my friends is coming over later and... I just don't want to be bothered much today..."

I nod in agreement,

"Understandable... Might I know her?"

Sakura-chan smiles weakly,

"N-no you wouldn't... But... Don't worry about it... They won't be here for atleast two hours."

Her smile was fake but, seeing her discomfort, I decided to let it slide.

I instead looked out the archway behind Sakura-chan and saw a room sepparator.

Feeling complied to ask, I did,

"So this is your room? What's out there, then?"

Sakura looked behind her than back to me,

"Do you wanna see?"

I nodded, trying to hide my interest.

Sakura-chan smiled and got up, holding the curtain aside for me.

I stepped through and we walked out through the archway into a larger room.

To our left was a staircase leading upstairs and to our right was a wooden vanity table with a mirror attached.

I arched an eye brow, saying monotonously,

"Girlie..."

Sakura chuckled and pulled me around the room divider and around the staircase to a corner with a couch there... Just a red couch, nothing else...

I looked to Sakura-chan, asking with my eyes.

She smiled,

"Whenever I want to be alone, I can just pull the divider over and make it where no one can reach me... My own little corner of the world."

I smile crookedly, thinking that it seemed alot like what I used to do when I was seven...

The last time I was with my parents...

I shook away the thoughts and looked back at the stairs, inquiring,

"Are we going up or around?"

Sakura-chan backtracked and said,

"Around!"

I smiled and walked around with her.

When we were at the vanity, I could see that there was a small table along the wall that her bed was against on the other side and the far end of the room had see through sliding doors that lead to a room with pink tiles on the floor and walls and a sink and counter... A bathroom.

Sakura-chan walked us passed the table and took another right turn to the other divider and past the second flight of stairs to another corner with a wooden dresser.

She shrugged,

"Unfufilling right? Just my dresser and a couch... And, well, my own bathroom, but that isn't fun anyways..."

She laughed taking my hand and pulling me up the white wood stairs.

When we were up there, it was the balcony surrounded by the stones that surrounded pretty much everything here.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the balcony leaning over and looking out over the leaves of the trees.

She looked back at me and gestured for me to come over.

I chuckled once and walked over next to her, resting my crossed arms on the worn away stones.

Sakura-chan watched me settle in right next to her, almost on her, and then sighed, looking back across the greenry.

I cocked my head to the side, asking,

"Miss Haruno?"

Then, after I asked, she pouted and furrowed her eyes brows, looking to me,

"Why do you call me that?"

I frowned at her,

"Well, it's the way it goes..."

She looked away from me and to the ground, letting me continue my explanation,

"You are my master's daughter and it is the way it has to be... My master is 'Lord', his wife is 'Lady', his daughter is 'Miss', and his son is 'Mister'... I know you don't have a brother, but that is how it is said... That's how I have to refer to y-"

Sakura cut me off when she lowered herself by putting her chin on her arms,

"Well that's just stupid..."

I shrugged,

"I know it is, Miss Har- I know it is..."

I stopped myself form calling her Miss Haruno, not wanting to upset her more...

I _would_ refer to her as Sakura but...

That's not allowed!

She is my master's daughter and thus I have to call her the same thing that I would call anyone else in my master's family...

Sakura can't have an exception...

No matter how much I wish I could...

I would be fine with calling her Sakura... Or even Sakura-chan!

But, only to myself can I call her that...

I watch her carefully as she looks down to the ground sadly.

Then, however, she gasps and jumps up.

Turning to me, she puts one hand on my shoulder, the other on my head, and pushes me down to the floor.

Following me, she looks at me, fear in her eyes.

She presses down on my head slightly harder so I lower it and look at our feet, asking quietly,

"What happened?"

She gets up on her knees and looks over the edge just barely,

"My father... He would whip you again if he saw us together like this... To me he would bea-"

She stopped, gulping as she watched him.

I frowned, thinking that she was going to say 'beat me'...

But, as we stayed here like this, me having to stay down, I couldn't stop myself from noticing Sakura's attire.

She was in a white tank top that exposed her stomach from the position she was in. Her white lounge pants getting pulled up because of her legs being bent.

I looked at her body for a moment more before I closed my eyes and stopped myself form staring.

Then Sakura sighed in relief, releasing her hold on my head slightly, letting me look up again.

So, when I opened my eyes to aim at her again, she had her eyes closed and was smiling in comfort.

I grinned back at her, moving my hand and wrapping my fingers around her wrist, taking her hand off my head.

She watched me curiously, letting her hand be repositioned.

I put her hand down infront of my knee, the only free space between both of our legs.

She blushed deeply when I took her other hand off of my shoulder and put it on her lap.

She closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling heavilly.

Then, getting on her knees and straightening out her tank top she flicked her head back towards the stairs,

"Com'on, Sasuke-kun... Let's actually do something that _won't_ get us in trouble."

I chuckled and we both crawled across the ground to the right staircase, the one that led to the vanity.

Then, quickly and slyly going down the stairs, we sneaked out of Sakura's room and to the front into the living room.

Sakura-chan panted for a second and then went to the front door, sliding it open and holding it for me, gesturing with her hands for me to pass through.

I smiled when she bowed down and swept her hands across, saying,

"For you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

I beamed, bowing back down at her,

"Arigato, Haruno Sakura!"

Then, releasing a giddy kind of sound, Sakura looked back up at me, a large grin upon her face,

"You called me 'Sakura'!"

I arched an eye brow and smirked at her, stepping out of the house and onto the front poarch,

"Only that once, Miss Haruno."

Her mouth went agape.

She slidded the door closed and stomped her foot, crossing her arms,

"Kisama ra!*"

(*Kisama ra- You son of a bitch)

I took a step back, shock and awe filling me.

My mouth hung open in a smile.

I blinked a few times, stammering.

Then, finally when I looked back at her, I shook my head, saying,

"Damn! I didn't think _you_ swore! Damn!"

Her face didn't change from its serious, stern look.

My face went from shock to confusion to concern.

I walked over to her, puttig my hands on both shoulders, shaking her slightly,

"Miss Haruno...? You still in there? Helooooo?"

She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

I smirked at her evilly, deciding to push her to her limits.

I pouted at her, tilting my head to the side,

"Miiiiiss Harunoooooo... Will you answer me?"

I used such a playful, childish tone that Sakura-chan suddenly burst into laughter.

The sound could be heard from such a distance away.

But, I was right here, so I could hear it directly.

The sound was like chimes, the beauty and cuteness of it.

I smiled at her, feeling satisfied.

Sakura uncrossed her arms and held her stomach, bending over and laughing.

I watched her carefully, smiling happily.

Sakura came back up a few minutes later and wiped a tear from her eye.

She was beaming as she stated,

"God, you are so interesting! That was just so wierd and cute at the same time that... I couldn't help but laugh!"

I shook my head at her, smiling and removing my hands from her shoulders.

Sakura grinned at me and took my hand, walking us down the front stairs and to the bridge that crossed over the river.

It was small and only big enough for two people so Sakura nad I were pressed together as we tried to cross it.

But, when we did, Sakura pulled me along the bank of the river, leading me down it.

Sakura kept walking us.

When we were deeper in the forest, I asked Sakura,

"Where are we going?"

She looked back at me as she walked,

"To the only Sakura Tree on our territory."

I nodded, replying,

"Okay... Is it far?"

She shakes her head, looking back forward,

"Nope, we're almost there."

I nod again, picking up the pace so I could walk next to her.

Sakura smiles at me when I do.

We walk for about five more minutes and enter a very small clearing.

And, like she said, there was one lone Sakura tree.

The white bark stood out and the pink leaves that were not nearly as tall as the tree surrounding it would make this tree hidden amongst all of the others.

I look up at it, my face stoic as I take Sakura-chan with me.

I use my free right hand to put it on the bark, feeling the smoothness of it under my hand.

Sakura walks next to me and puts her hand on it too, stepping up on the root.

The sun is shining brightly and her hair gets caught in it.

It is almost like her face, her _being_ is glowing.

Sakura-chan looks up to the leaves,

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Without taking my eyes from her, I answer,

"Aa... Daibu utsukushii*..."

(*Daibu utsukushii-Very beautiful)

Sakura-chan chuckled once and hopped off of the root and pulled me along back towards the direction of the house.

When we were by the river, we waded through it, not bothing to go the extra distance only to come back around.

But, with both of us wet, we sat down for about a half hour in the sun, just talking about random stuff like the sky, her territory, how she found that tree, and stuff of the like.

And, when we were mostly dry, we set off again.

Sakura-chan and I came through the trees into the clearing by the Servants' Quarters and the Church.

We hopped over the stone wall and snuck behind the church laughing quietly about our great stealth... Or, well, more like our great _lack_ _of_ stealth...

We were laughing for a few minutes when Sakura suddenly asked,

"Ha-hah-ha!... Oh... Uh... Sasuke-kun, do you have a watch?"

Still smiling from the laughter, I shook my head,

"N-no... Heh-heh..."

Clearing my throat, I straightened out,

"Why?"

She shrugged, carefree,

"I'm just curious what time it is, that's all."

But, maybe she should have had a care because someone called out her name,

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!"

We both looked down the path that led closer to us.

Ducking behind the church, we pressed our backs up against it.

Sakura shook her head,

"No... Kami, no!"

I looked at her,

"What? Who is it?"

Then, suddenly, a figure appeared from around the corner of the church,

"Sakura-chan!"

He took Sakura by the waist, hugging her tightly.

I looked back at him, moving away from the wall.

He was shorter than me with blond, spikey hair and bright blue eyes.

His skin was darker than Sakura's and mine and he had three whisker like designs on both of his cheeks.

As he and Sakura hugged, he shot me a dirty look, almost trying to make me feel unwelcome.

When he pulled away from their embrace, he, keeping Sakura as close to him as possible, asked her,

"Who's _he?_"

Glaring at him and using a strong, stern voice, I said,

"I could ask the same thing, Miss Haruno."

Without taking our eyes from each other, Sakura answered both of us,

"Uh, Naruto, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto."

My eyes shifted to her for a second.

_Oh, when someone is around she loses the 'kun'?_

_Or maybe he will be a big mouth and spill it in a bad way..._

_Either way... It's actually smart..._

But, I looked back to _Naruto_...

He smirked,

"Huh? Teme..."

My eyes widened and I replied back, couthly,

"What a loser. You don't even know me and you are insulting me? Pah, dobe..."

Naruto let go of Sakura and took a step towards me,

"Jerk!"

I took at step towards him, yelling back,

"Usuratonkache!"

We had a silent face off, daring the other to make the first move.

But, before either one could, Sakura-chan went inbetween us,

"Sasuke, Naruto! Don't! We'll all get introuble!"

I turned to Sakura-chan, asking again,

"Seriously... Who is this_ loser_ and what is he doing here?"

Naruto looked to her asking her the same question but with 'teme' instead of 'loser'.

Sakura answered me first,

"Sasuke... This is Uzumaki Naruto... He is my friend..."

Turning to him, she added,

"Who is here early..."

I glared at Naruto.

_Uzumaki, huh? Okay, fine, he has some noble blood, so what? He is all high and mighty now? The Uzumaki family was a peasant family who just got lucky! Nothing important!_

Naruto listened to Sakura-chan as she explained to him,

"And Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He is my personal servant for the rest of the week... Okay, both of you? So, can we stop fighting and go?"

Sakura took a step towards me and was about to take my hand when Naruto took her other hand and pulled her into his grasp.

He watched me as he spoke,

"Sorry _Sasuke_... But Sakura-chan is _mine_ today."

Sakura's face became intimidated at his choice of words.

Naruto smirked at me as he walked Sakura away.

As he walked her past me purposely, Sakura-chan mouthed at me,

"Sasuke-kun..."

And, as she grew farther away, she kept trying to look back at me.

I was about to run and take her away from him when someone grabbed me from behind by the collar of my shirt.

I looked back at the person and inwardly growled as she said to me,

"Come on, Uchiha! I need you in the house to help me!"

I rounded the corner, not being able to see Sakura-chan anymore.

And, once she was out of sight, I shook my head,

"Lady Haruno! Why _me?_ Isn't Hinata or TenTen availible?"

She pulled me up the stairs and pushed me in the door,

"Nope!"

She poped the 'p' and smiled at me, it only growing wider,

"They are busy already! So, it's only you and me!"

I bit my lower lip as she made me walk into the house, thinking to myself,

_Why did Sakura-chan's mother have to be a flirty cougar?_

But, that was the last of Sakura-chan I saw all day...

The only thing I could _for_ the day, too, was that Naruto guy...

He got on my nerves so much!

Why does he have to act like that?

Why does he take what's mine?

**...**

Well... not really mine but the one who I actually like...

But, isn't that how all people feel about their crushes when they see them with someone else?

Anyways...

Sakura-chan didn't even _like_ him...

She was_ scared_ of him...

I _know_ that...

Why does fate have it so I'm only a servant?

A _slave?_

If only I was still a noble!

Then I'd have more superiority than that _Uzumaki_

And even more power than the _Harunos!_

If I was still of the Great Uchiha Clan...

If they were still alive...

I would be able to claim Sakura-chan as mine without concequence...

Her father would be happy because she'd be going to a rich, noble family.

Her mother would be happy because she would be with someone of what she deems as with decent looks.

And... Sakura-chan might be happy...

If she liked me that way...

She just sees me as a servant, a friend maybe...

But not a lover...

She will never see me like that...

But... I can dream, can't I?

Chapter 3: Think Twice

Artitst: Eve 6


End file.
